never forget
by my daydream world
Summary: a old plan of the sheriff come too light and Will child hood firend come back to Nottingham but is it a good thing? Robin and Will get caught. Last chapter up a bit of Will and Djaq fluff
1. Chapter 1

**I have been playing around with this idea at lot over the last month. So hopefully it turn out alright. I hope you enjoy it :D This chapter is a flash back just so you know. **

**I do not own Robin Hood **

Chapter 1

**-Locksley – 5 years ago-**

Dan Scarlett was working. His wife Jane was doing some washing. Thirteen yea old Will was sitting ageist a wall doing some witting and ten year old Luke was playing with his friends by the well. After Dan saw off a piece of wood he called Will over.

"Yet see" said Dan and Will handed over the wood he been witting on. Will had got very good at witting lately. Dan wood at the piece of wood it just had some shapes on all perfect. "It's good" said Dan "I might let you put a pattern on to the box am making"

"Who is it for?" asked Will

"Gisborn" said Dan "So we better do a good job"

"I hate him" mutter Will "When is Robin coming back?"

Dan place his hand on Will should and went to his eye level "Will be careful what you say, I hear the new sheriff can be mean" Will nodded he hear the stories too and if the sheriff was anything like Guy of Gisborn, Will rather stay right away from them. Dan looked at his son "Go a cut the firewood down to size" Will nodded and went to the pile of wood he and Luke collect earlier and pick up a axe.

"Will pay attention on what your doing" warned Jane. Will nodded he never had a way for words. He was halfway thought chopping when Luke come running.

"Gisborn back" he panted "With guards!"

Jane stood up "They collect the tax early, Dan we don't have it"

"Go into the house" said Dan "Luke, Will you too... go Will stay in there" Luke ran in and Jane gripped Will arm and pulled him inside too. Inside they say down on one of the beds. Jane in the middle with one arm around both of her boys.

Outside Dan try to carry on like nothing was wrong. The guard went to some house and people were force out and one come towards him.

"You must pay a tool tax" said one of the guards "Hand over your money"

"Since when?" asked Dan "There is not such tax"

"Since this morning by the order of the sheriff" said the guard

Dan took the money bay off his belt "This is all we have. Take it" and he handed to the guard who looked in side

"You seem a little short" said the Guard just then Guy rode up

"If you can not pay this tax today the sheriff had order to take you children in to the castle to work off the money you didn't pay" said Guy and he nodded at the guard to enter the house.

"No leave them be they only boys" said Dan as a guard kick open they door and dragged Will and Luke out. Luke seem to be in shook and let this happen and Will try to fight off and guard who got him buy the back of his shirt. Jane rust out

"NO NO LEAVE THEM" yelled Jane

"Order from the sheriff, those who can't pay the taxes their children will be taken to Nottingham if you try to fight we will kill them" Guy turn to his men "Take them to the castle"

With that Will and Luke were taken away...

**End flash back. Go back to normal BBC Robin Hood time next chapter. So what do you think? I always wonder about how it was before Robin come back. In episode 1 in season 1 Guy said he has been they 3 winters 4 summers (or it could be the other way round?) So I guessing the Sheriff had been in power about the same time. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all just to say thanks to all of you who has read last chapter :D And I hope you enjoy this one. **

**-Outlaw camp - present day -**

"Supper" Yelled Much causing John to wake up from a nap and Djaq and Allan to stop talking. Much handed around the plates of food "Were is Robin and Will?"

"Will made a new trap" said Allan thought a mouthful of bread "I think they going to test it"

"On who?" asked Djaq

"How am I meant to know?" asked Allan shrugging drinking some ale "on some innocent brainless traveller"

Just then a arrow come and hit a bream of the camp "Robin" said John and he, Djaq and Allan jump to their feet and ran out Much chuck a towel on the floor took and bit out of some bead and followed them. The four of them ran in direction the way the arrow had come from. Then they all tripped over and fell on the ground and a net fell on top of them. Then Robin jump out grinning.

"Master!" said Much

"I say your trap works well Will" said Robin grinning at the young man who follow Robin out of the bushes. Will just shrugged looking a bit guilty about the other testing it and he and Robin took the net off the them.

"Who idea was this?" asked Much looking at Robin knowing full well it was his idea "You are so childish and..."

"Shut up Much" said John he wasn't happy to be use like this but the traps help them get the poor more money and food.

Will guilty put the net back in to place as Robin was still grinning. When Will was done they all made they way to camp.

"...The food will be cold now..." said Much half heartily and they made they way too camp. And they eat the food while Much carry on complaining loudly at how childish Robin was. "... you meat to be a adult and yet you act like a ten year old..."

Just then the gong went off telling them one of the traps had be set off

"Which one is it Will?" asked Allan

"The rope" said Will and they all rush too see who it was. It was a traveller not one with look like he had a lot of money but they all knew that it may not be the case.

"LET ME DOWN YOU... MURDEROUS OUTLAWS" yelled the man he was the around same age as Allan

"Who say we going to murder you?" asked Robin "We just want to know how much money you got on you?"

"I GOT NONE YOU... YOU... " the man yelled he mange to get out of the trap and landed on the floor. Will then recognise the man

"James?"

"Noway Will" said the stranger looked at Will "You have grown"

"Hold on you know each other?" asked Much looking between Will and James

"Our father were friends, they family move about four years ago" Will explain then he frowned "What are you doing back I thought you said you were never coming back to Nottingham again!"

James looked at Will like he had gone mad "Well say the outlaw who said... let me quote... I going to stay on the right side of the law..."

Robin step forward "Will got a point why have you come back to Nottingham? It not the best place to be"

"Like Will said I been gone four year and I want to see people" said James "And to catch up... which bring me to ask...what the hell are you doing with a bunch of outlaws Will next you'll be telling me that you are with Robin Hood..."

The outlaw looked bemused "Take you time" said Allan

"...You are with Robin Hood aren't you" said James, Will nodded "You could have said something so I wouldn't look like such a idiot"

Robin turn to Will "Will do you trust him?"

"He is as good as his word" said Will

"Lets go back to camp it is late" said Robin "You two can catch up in the morning"

"Robin" warned John not wanting a stranger to come back to camp

"If you blind fold him then the rout to the camp would still be a secret" said Djaq fairly she too had a a bad feeling about James but she didn't say her thoughts out loud and she wouldn't not unless she was a hundred per cent sure.

"Go ahead" said James letting Djaq tie a blindfold over his eyes "Only don't tie it too tight" after James was blindfolded they made they way once again to camp.

"I hope this is the last time I have too leave the camp tonight" said Much "I don't want to want leave the camp until tomorrow morning..."

Robin pay no attention Will and James did not greet each other like old friends no hugs or anything. Maybe they had a disagreement before James left thought Robin. He didn't think they was anything to worry about – not let at lest. He just have to keep his eyes open and hopeful it was just all in his mind.

**So what do you think? Is James a goodie or a baddie? You just have to find out :D Pleases review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all if you reading this story I hope you are enjoying it. This is another flash back chapter. **

**I do not own Robin Hood**

**5 years ago Nottingham castle **

Will and Luke were pushed into a room and the door was locked behind them. The two brothers turn around they was about nine other children/teenagers in the room.

"Hey Will, Luke welcome to Nottingham" said a relax voice behind them they turn to see eighteen year old James grinning back at them. He was the only one who was smiling.

"James" said Luke happily "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you and as everyone one here" said James "My father couldn't pay the tax"

Will looked at the older boy "But why arrested us?"

"I don't understand the mind of a mad man, Will" said James "He might only be testing his powers. I won't worry if I were you"

Luke nodded and went to a boy around his age he knew from another village. James and Will looked at each other. That was when James notice a bruise on the side of Will head "What happen to you?"

"One of the guard try to hit Luke, I got in the way" said Will

James looked around and the first time he looked worried "Will listen to me okay? Play the sheriff game, followed the rules then everyone will be alright"

Will frowned "But what if he changes the rules?"

"We have to try to follow them the best we can" said James "Don't cause any reason for the sheriff to come after you. I know your not stupid Will. But promise to keep your head down."

Will frowned "What if they hurt Luke? I meant to look after him..."

"...Just promise" said James

"I try" said Will

**Sorry it short. But l hope you enjoy and pleases review anyway next chapter back at the outlaws camp :D :P :D :P and the gang find out why James and Will are not all excited to see each other again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey follow people how are you? Hope you enjoying the story so far. **

**I do not own Robin Hood**

Allan was the last to wake up witch was quite normal. Much or Robin were normal the first and second up, then Will, then Djaq, then John and then Allan. It took Allan time to realised at Will wasn't in camp and then remember about James and notice he wasn't in camp either.

"Hey where's Will and James?" asked Allan

"Gone to get firewood" said Much "We were running low"

"I'm not being funny but why did James come back to camp? He could of gone to the inn" pointed out Allan "The camp is a secret and yet we invited people like there no tomorrow"

"Because I said so" said Robin getting up "I'm going to look for them they be gone a while"

"You better no spy on them Robin" said Djaq

"I'm not" said Robin with a look with said otherwise before leaving.

"He's gone to spy on them hasn't he" said Much

"This I do not like" said John

Robin walked down a path as quietly as he could when e saw Will and James they were standing facing each other. Robin creped forward to hear what they were saying.

"... I can't believe you took Luke poaching" said James "And stealing for that matter"

Will gave James a cross glare "Well at lest I knew what he was doing, if I have of stop him he go by himself."

"Will" said James "You don't brake the law"

"I do when I have too" said Will "If the taxes weren't so high then we would be able to afforded food then we would have to steal or poach"

"They are way around it, with out braking the law" said James

"You think we didn't try that?" asked Will "I use to offer to do job to fix things you know for food or money but no one got enough to share..."

"But a outlaw" said James "Will you had you life whole life a heads of you"

"I still do" said Will

"How? Tell me how do you you living with a bunch of outlaws in a forest how is that a good life?" asked James

"We're doing good" said Will "We are helping people get they life back..."

"And what about your?" asked James

"I doing something good" said Will "I'm happy doing what I am doing, when the king returns..."

"The kings is not going back Will" said James "It just some fantasy. The war in the holy lands will never stop they never be peace. Face it Will your wasting your time"

"No I'm not" said Will at once "If we save one family from staving, one person from dying we'll not wasting out time"

Robin nodded what Will said was true they were not wasting they time .James didn't understand that. Then James stared to speck again "I sorry"

"For what?" Will asked. Robin wonder the same thing

"I got you in trouble before I went" said James

"You always got me into trouble" said Will

"No I mean big trouble" said James "It was me who throw that stone not you. I let you get arrested"

Will shrugged "We both been arrested before"

James rolled his eyes "This isn't like the Tool tax Will" said James "That was out of our hands, But the stone was. If I'll thought better I could of stop it"

Will didn't say anything for a while "Oaky I was angry but I only spend some time in the stocks and it happen four years ago"

"That's not the point" said James "I said I would look after you"

"Yeh when we were in the castle and year before stone throwing " said Will "I'm going back to camp, we got drop off in Nottingham today" With that Will turn and walked away.

"Will...Will... oh of goodness shacks ... William you can't go to Nottingham because your are outlaw" said James following Will "Will..."

Robin stay were he was He learned a lot. Will and James must not of be on the best of term when James levee Nottingham. That explain it lack of joy in seeing each other. Also what was said about the tool tax what ever that was got Robin wounding. Why arrested Will and James because of it? If it happen a year before stone throwing it would of been five years ago. Robin then realised five years ago the sheriff come into power. Five years go Will would of been thirteen James a few years older. Why arrested them because of some tax? Robin didn't know but he was going to find out.

**What do you think? I know Will talked a lot in this chapter but on TV he never had a real conversation. And anyway James was winding him up a little bit. Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeh yeh yeh yeh yeh got my first review for this story :D A big thank you to bookworm41. This chapter is Robin and Marian because it is Robin hood you got to have at lest one Robin and Marian moment. I hope you enjoy I do not own Robin hood. **

**Nottingham Castel **

Marian walked she used to love being in the castle playing hide and seek with Robin. Or looking for secret passage ways and fighting dragons. But times had change the corridor no longer feel happy, safe and cheerful it was now long, clod and a feeling of dread.

"Marian" said the voice of Guy

"Guy" said Marian "How are you today?"

"The sheriff has got me doing some pointless task" said Guy "But that dose not matter how are you"

"I'll be better if me and my father weren't under house arrest" said Marian

"It wasn't my order" said Guy

"But you happily went thought with it and burned my home to the ground" pointed Marian she paused "What task has the sheriff set you?"

"That is none of your business" said Guy "I must go I am busy" Guy walked away Marian rolled her eyes and walked into her room.

"I say you too didn't look to cosy today" said A voice

"Robin" said Marian smiling to herself and turning to see Robin sitting on the edge of her bed "What are you doing here?"

"I just popping in to see how you are" said Robin "plus I was in Nottingham anyway drop off"

"So your gang is out and about" said Marian "Handing out the money and you getting all the praised"

"I didn't ask for it" said Robin

"I know you didn't" said Marian "So what have you come to ask me?"

Robin stood up "I over heard something interesting this morning about a tool tax?"

Marian nodded "One of the sheriff first taxes only carry them out once, this was about five years ago"

Robin nodded "I heard people got arrested"

Marian looked angry "if the family couldn't pay their children got arrested and did work up in the castle, but the taxes only affected some families one of traded"

Robin looked thoughtful "What work?"

"Cleaning and severing mainly" said Marian "Who did you overheard?"

Robin looked up "Will and one of his old friends. They mention they both arrested. Will's father was a carpenter he mustn't be able to pay the tax"

"Why don't you talked to Will about it?" asked Marian

"Because then I have to tell him I eardrop on his convention" said Robin "Then he think I do not trust him. And then he might not trust me. I need my men trust we can not work with out trust"

That was understandable and true without trust the gang couldn't pull off half of what they do. "Do you trust Will?" asked Marian

"Yes" said Robin "They nothing to say otherwise he just didn't mention he was arrested and he won't not unless it come up in convection. And normal after a long day we want happy thoughts"

Marian shook her head "The only thing fishy about it is the fact the sheriff didn't get much money out of the tool tax"

Robin nodded "Yeh, who did the taxes effects?"

"I'm not to sure" said Marian "Being a women I was keep out of these kinds of things" Robin looked a bit annoyed "But it's most likely to be to document on it, I can look if you like?"

Robin shook his head "No, you only get into trouble, and it not a big problem right now. I doubt the sheriff had a real plan. Will friend said he was must likely testing his powers"

"Do not underestimate the sheriff Robin" warned Marian

"Don't worry I don't" said Robin "I better get going. To checks thing are running smoothly" Robin lead in for a kiss.

"You need a wash" said Marian

Robin ginned "Care to join me?"

"Go" said Marian "Or I will call the guards"

Robin smiled and walked out of the room with a bow. _'men'_ thought Marian _' can't live with them can't live without them' _

**So Why did the sheriff carry out the tool tax was it just the test of power or was it something else? **

**Hope you enjoy **

**Next chapter on it way soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter it was Robin and Marian this charter is what the rest of the out laws got up too when Robin was chatting to the love of his life. **

Will past a bag of money into someone hand "A give from Robin Hood" nearby Allan was doing the same thing.

"So you do all the work and Robin gets all the thanks" said James "That doesn't seem fair"

"Hey if it wasn't for Robin me and Will would be all gone" said Allan. James sent Allan a puzzle look and Allan gave the same look at Will who just shrugged "We were almost hang... we were hanged Robin save us moments from death"

"You missed that part out" said James to Will

"I said me and Luke was arrested for stealing do you think the sheriff would of lets us off lightly?" asked Will

"I been away for four year, Will" said James "I didn't know the mad man become madder. I hear stories but you can't believer everything you hear. You should so told me this morning..."

"Well I don't like talking about it" said Allan "And Will doesn't like talking to much anyway"

James decided not to question the hanging again it made him feel sick "So what happen to you if... and I mean if the king returns what do you get?" Will and Allan looked at each other but didn't say anything. "See you get nothing?"

"Well we won't get forgotten" said Allan "In year time they know all about Allan A 'dale, William Scarlett..."

"I want to be remember as Will Scarlett" said Will "Seeing as that what I get called"

"Yeh well everyone knows that Will is short for William" Pointed out Allan

"But no one calls him that" said James "Will will always been Will, I still don't see what you get out of it... and don't go on about honour Will..." Will looked at bit put out and went out of sight to hang out some more bags of money "Still as serious as ever" commented James

Allan shrugged "I don't know about you but after this I'm going to the tavern"

"But your a outlaw" said James "Going to into Nottingham is a death wish by it self but a tavern... people say stupid stuff when they are in the tavern"

"I'm not being funny mate but no one asked you" said Allan walking off leaving James alone. James shook his head and began to wonder the streets.

Much, John and Djaq were walked down the other side of the city handing out money.

"Why dose Robin always go off?" asked Much "He see Marian ever other day"

"He's in love" said Djaq "People do anything if they are in love"

"Still, going into the castle were he could of been caught" said Much "He never thinks about the risk. Never he'll jump in to a pit of fire without a second though"

"Much shut up" said John not enjoying Much moaning.

"That nice" muttered Much

"Don't you ever stop complaining?" asked a voice behind them and saw Allan

"Allan I though you were with Will and James?" asked Djaq "Nothing happen has it"

"No we just all needed some space" said Allan "So where's Robin?"

"Gone to see Marian" said Much like Allan meant to know. "He hears the word Marian and he doesn't think no more. And we shouldn't slit up what if something happens? One thing I learn in the holy lands is that they are stronger together"

Allan wasn't in the mood for Much talking "Fine I go and find them, happy?" with that he walked off.

In a another part of Nottingham James sat in a room and Guy walked in "Well?" asked Guy

"I'm in the camp" said James "I can't say were it is I been blind folded ... my sister?..."

"She doesn't even know she being watched" said Guy "If you want to keep it that way you got to do what I say" James nodded he wanted his sister to be safe. "Good I want you to lead Robin Hood into a trap"

"I not too sure he fool for that" said James truthfully "They don't trust me"

Guy looked crossed then he had a idea "What about your friend Scarlett?"

"He'll listen. He always dose" said James "

"Well you lead Scarlett into a trap, and the other want to rescue him" said Guy

"No" said James "Don't hurt Will...I can't..."

"What about you sister... sweet Lily in York with no idea what could happen to her..." began Guy

James closed his eyes "Fine... I do it"

**Poor James he had to chosen between an old friend or family. Will the other cotton on to want James is doing. You have to read and find out. And PLEASE review I know people are reading it. Well hope you enjoy **


	7. Chapter 7

**So another flash aback chapter. Hope you enjoy and I do not own Robin Hood**

**Nottingham 5 years ago **

Will was cleaning the stone floor in one of the long corridors on the castle tree days they been they. Three days of hard work and it shoe no sign of stopping. Will had hardly seen Luke he was normally sent to work on the other side of the castle. Will stubbed the floor his hands were red raw. But he had to stay out of trouble. He already sent one night in the dungeons for being rude.

James come passed. "Your alright Will?" he asked. Will nodded keeping his eyes open for guards. "I got to deliver a message to the sheriff... have you eaten yet?"

"Not since yesterday morning" said Will "You?"

"I have some bread earlier" said James "Have you seen Luke today?"

"He's doing some polishing" said Will

James looked at Will "I'll get you some food. I said I'll look after you didn't I"

Will nodded "Is Lily alright? She not here is she?"

James shook his head "She visiting my aunt in York she won't even know what going on. I have to go. Just keep your head down Will"

"I will" said Will "Your not going to steal the food are you?"

"No Will" said James "We're already in trouble being here. We don't need to give any reason to..." James paused stopping himself from saying what might happen they both knew was can happen to prisoners. "No I get scraps from the kitchen no one wants them. I have to go. I see you later"

Will watched James go and carry on scrubbing the floor angrily he hated taxes, he hated the sheriff, he hated Gisborn. But he like James said on that first day he had to "play the game" because he wasn't the only one who could get hurt. He had to think about Luke, his dad his mother. He couldn't let them get hurt.

A couple of hours later a guard lead Will back to the room were all the children slept. All together they were about twenty from twelve different families. Once Will was inside the door was locked behind him.

"Will" Luke come up to his brother

" Are you okay Luke?" asked Will

Luke nodded "Your hands" Will looked at them they were red and soar and the skin was cracked in a few places

"It's fine" lied Will he wall to a wall and sat down. Luke sat down next to him.

The door open and James was brought in and the door closed behind him. "Good news guys" said James "Food"

Most of the other children acted like wild animals getting the food after some fighting James went to Will and Luke who stay out of the fight. Luke was going to join but Will stopped him. James handed Will some bread and he broken it three ways. It wasn't a lot but it was something.

"Thanks" said Will

"It was no problem I was in the kitchens for part of the day anyway" said James

Luke went to play a game with some other children with some chalk on the stone floor "How long do you think we been here for?" asked Will

"I don't know" said James

Will nodded "What do you think our parents are doing?"

"Worrying" said James "They can't see us. If they try we'll be punished."

A few more hours most people where asleep cuddle up to each other. It was cold and they had no fire and the only blankets were given for the youngest. It was raining outside and some of the rain got in though a glassless window.

"Will are you awake?" asked James from beside him.

"Yeh" said Will quietly

"Do you trust me?" asked James

Will looked at the older boy "Yeh why?"

"Just wanted to know" said James there was a paused "We better get some sleep we don't know what going to happen tomorrow. Night"

"Night" said Will turning to his side. He was sleepily and he was soon asleep he only escape he had some the sheriff game...

**So what do you think? Hope you enjoy and next chapter up soon and more about the stone towing mention in chapter 4**


	8. Chapter 8

**Internets been a pain. Anyway hope you are still enjoying this story. I do not own Robin Hood **

Allan soon found Will who was looking for him and James. So they both stared to look for him.

"So you and James knew each other quite well" comment Allan

"Kind of" said Will "we haven't seen each other in a while"

"He's kind of like you" said Allan Will send him a questioning look "He's quite serious and you are but he more vocal about it" Allan looked at Will as he shrugged "You and James act wird when you saw each other yesterday why? You can tell me brothers in arms right?"

Will looked at Allan somehow Allan knew how to make him talk "Before James moved we were buy the river... James was fishing and I was whittling..." Allan nodded he could see that "Well they was a guard... James recognised him... the guard had trashed his home during a raided... anyway James throw a stone... at the guard... I wasn't paying attention... not until James yelled at me... I got arrested"

"You got arrested? Did they blame you?" asked Allan Will nodded "How old were you?"

"I just turn fourteen, James was nineteen" said Will "I was put in the stocks for two days. When I was released James and his family were gone"

Allan was angry "He was nineteen. He yet you taken the blame"

"It happen four years ago Allan" said Will

"Still, I'm not being funny but I wouldn't run and leave my brother Tom like that" said Allan

Will shrugged again "We talked about it it's fine"

Allan didn't believe Will but he wasn't going to push the subject. "So were do you think James is?"

"Looking around" said Will. Will and Allan walked until they saw James talking to the old man at one of the stalls. "There you are we have been looking for you"

"Well you find me" said James binding goodbye to man and walking with Will and Allan "So what do you outlaws do after drop offs?"

" Back to Sherwood normally" said Allan "Unless something else happens and we have to hang around longer"

"We meeting the others at the west gate" said Will leading the way. To were the other were waiting.

"There you are what keep you?" asked Robin

"Oh...we kind of we off one our own" said Allan

Robin shook his head "Come on. We have to go" And they made they way out if Nottingham and back into Sherwood

**So what happen next... you have to wait and see **


	9. Chapter 9

**Right Hi again hope you enjoy I do not own Robin hood**

Everyone was relaxing in camp. It was the odd time when they can more or less relaxed. Robin looked around camp. John was having a nap, Allan was showing off a card trick to Much who was trying to work out how Allan was doing it. Djaq was reading a book of English poetry. Will was whittling and James was sitting quietly.

While Allan and Much had a augment about the cards tricks Robin asked James a question "What did you father do?"

"He was a clobber" said James "The finest footwear ever"

Will lifted his head up "Was? You said he was alright"

"He is" said James "But he can't make boots no more, his eye sight is going, he with Lily at the moment"

"Who Lily?" asked Djaq from the book

"My sister" said James then he remember what might happen to her is he doesn't complete his task. But he couldn't lend his Will nor the others. Will would never forgive him for that...

Robin was in deep thought himself his mind was on the tool tax. Marian was right he shouldn't underestimate the sheriff. One thing the sheriff could do was come up with plans as much as Robin hate to admitted. But what could he get from arresting children? Robin couldn't see what the sheriff got from it. But what did Marian say? It effect families of trade... but why?

"Are you alright master?" asked Much voice bring Robin out of his thoughts "You look like your thinking about something?"

"I'm fine" lied Robin "What for supper?"

"Chicken" said Much. The outlaw laughed all thinking the same thing "It is chicken..."

"Will can I talk to you?" asked James Will looked up

"Yeh sure" Will got up "Been back soon"

"Watch got for guards" called Allan "And your traps, you got so many now it's almost impossible to go for a walk without ending up in one"

Will and James went off. "So what happen in Nottingham?" asked Robin

"James was asking what do we get out of all this" said Allan "And told Will not to go on about honour. Will went off and then he annoyed me so I went off" Allan paused "Did you know James got Will arrested once?" Robin knew but he wasn't going to say

"What happen?" asked Djaq. John (who now wake) and Much looked interested.

Allan looked at the outlaws "Well Will was fourteen, James was nineteen. James throw a stone at a guard. Will was whittling so didn't realised what was happening. James run and shouted to Will but it too late Will got arrested sent two days in the stocks"

"Didn't James say it was him?" asked Much

"Don't think so" said Allan "Anyway James moved by the time Will was releases"

John shook his head it was unfair for Will to be punished for something he didn't do. James was older he should of know better.

"And Will still trust him"? asked Much "If they been in the Holy Lands Will would of been killed"

Allan looked up at this. Why did Will still trust him? Will was lucky to only been sent to the stocks. Anything could of happen to him. The other had same thoughts in there head. Only Robin had a good idea why. Will and James were both arrest before... they were together in the castle... because of the tool tax...Robin wanted to tell the others but he knew little about it. Robin make his mind up he would talk to Will about it. Robin knew Will enough to know he doesn't lie.

Just then Marian come in "Robin you're in trouble"

**Oh no what now? What new could Marian bring Robin? You have to read to find out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow 10 chapters. I still feel I should get more reviews for this story. But hey never mind I don't own Robin hood.**

**Nottingham castle **

Marian wasn't going listening to Robin. She was going to find those documents on the Tool Tax. She knew children got arrested. Innocent children.

Marian walked down the corridor ad sneak pass a room were the sheriff was. She only stopped when she heard Robin name and listen to what was being said.

"So is you spy going to bring me Robin Hood?" asked the sheriff

"He can bring us one of his men" said Guy

"I WANT HOOD" yelled Sheriff

"My lord" said Guy "Hood would want to save his men you could set a trap..."

Marian could see but she guessed the sheriff was smiling. She heard footsteps and quietly harried away. She had to warn Robin and the others. She walked outside heading toward the horses.

"What are you doing out here Marian?" asked Guy walking up to Marian

"I fancy going for a walk" said Marian "It's a nice evening It remind me some walks I use to taken with my mother"

"I send some guard with you" said Guy

"The guard out me one edge" said Marian "I go alone. Time to have my own thoughts"

Guy looked at Marian "Stay away from the forest"

"You have my word" said Marian she step forward toward a horse "Thank you Guy"

Marina rode off hoping to warn the other about the spy. Hoping to get get there before anything happen. She rode right into camp. "Robin, you're in trouble"

**Okay short chapter but there a fight next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had this chapter plan out since I began the story. Never wrote a story so fast before But I love this some much. I do not own Robin Hood**

**Sherwood Forest **

Robin looked up "what do you mean?

"I heard Guy and the Sheriff talking" grasped Marian "There a spy" Allan feel dread washed over him but no one noticed "The sheriff wants you but Guy said the spy said he could bring one of you..."

Robin looked at the others "It must be James"

"He could be leading Will in a trap right now" panicked Djaq

"You have to get him before the guard do" said Marian "The sheriff want to make a trap"

Robin did some quick thinking "We slit up, We meet back here in a hour with or with out Will or James. Don't kill him if you get him...GO we haven't got time to waste"

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

Will and James walked along a rout in the forest each carrying some firewood.

"...Do you remember that old apple tree we use to play in as kids?" asked James

"Yeah" said Will quietly

"At first you didn't want to climb it but you did and you didn't want to get down" said James smiling

"I was stunk" said Will

"Oh yeah" laughed James "But still we use to climb it a lot. Right near the top where we could see for miles and miles." Will nodded he did remember a time where they was no evil sheriff, Robin was lord of Lockary his parents were alive and well and he and Luke enjoyed being children. James carry on talking "Then it got hit by lighting..."

"...About the same time the sheriff come to power" said Will "A few week before we were taken to Nottingham"

"But still we had fun didn't we?" asked James

"I guess so" said Will then he saw something in the bushes and stop looking around checking he was safe.

"What up, Will?" asked James

"Just thought I saw something" said Will he was unsure "I'm going to check it out..." he walkd towards the bush and suddenly a guard jump out in fort of Will. But Will was ready he grapped his axe and stared to fight he was aware of more guars coming. James to was fighting but not as well as normal but Will couldn't think about that right now. Will mage to brake one of the gaurd noses. Cause on the hobble badly and one lay on a floor dead or uncossuon Will didn't known and didn't care. They was still lots of guards. He carry on fighting then he hear a shouted from Robin "WILL BEHIND YOU" Will trun a little to late something hard hit him on the head hard and all he knew pain and then blackness.

Robin saw Will being knock out and James was no were in sight. Robin started to fight but soon he was suddierd by guards. Thothing his bow and arrows on to the ground and rise his hands. Next thing he knew he was being restrated. He had a look a Will who was still ot cold but alive. And they were taken to Nottingham. Robin thought one thing as they walked though the gates 'How are we going to get out of this one?'

**Oh no Robin and Will are caught what happen next...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all hope you still reading and enjoying this **

**I do not own Robin Hood**

Robin and Will got dragged into the hall. Will was starting to come too slowly Robin was watching him closely. Robin knew what a knock on the head can do he only hoped Will had suffered a concussion and nothing thing else. Once in fort of the sheriff they were forced to there knees Will a very unsteady.

"Well I say I was only expecting one outlaw" said the Sheriff "Not an outlaw and Hood"

"Glad to surprise you" said Robin

Sheriff paid no attention to Robin he forces on Will "Your friend doesn't look too good... he the one who poison me... what is name..."

"Scarlett" said Guy "He was going to be hung"

"Leave him alone" Warned Robin. Will was still not fully aware what was happening all he knew he was in trouble. He looked at Robin who shook his head a little telling Will not to speck. But Robin wasn't sure if Will got the message. Robin was trying to think of a way out. But both he and Will were restrained. And Will was far from his best fight ability

"Tell me were your camp is Hood" said the sheriff

"Not on my life?"

"What about you Scarlett? Tell me were camp in" asked the sheriff

"In Sherwood" said Will groggy "Between some trees" Robin looked at Will who blinked a few times he suddenly seem to be aware of the situation and looked at Robin confused.

"Were is the camp Scarlett?" asked the sheriff "Tell me"

"I will when hell freezes over" said Will sounding very confused

The sheriff smiled "I was hoping you both say that you see I have got one...two of you... so take Scarlett to the torture chambers... How dose that make you feel Hood? And they nothing you can do..." Robin didn't want that to happen. Will already had a knock on the head but he knew if he said anything the sheriff would hurt Will more. The sheriff seem to read Robin mind. "No way out Hood... GUARDS torture Scarlett... oh don't let him die... just let... and take Hood to the dungeons and tie he up... I see them them later...When they are more likely to talk"

Robin tried to fight but it was unless. Will seem aware enough to try to fight back too but it was hopeless. Robin was tied up in a cell and chained to the wall. Robin hated feeling so unless. He only hope the other would know he and Will were in trouble and come to get them...before it is to late

**So what do you think? Robin and Will both caught and them two are the best at escaping. Ou have to read to find out more**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all just a short chapter sorry **

**Hope you enjoy I do not own Robin Hood**

The other meet a camp there were no sign of James, Will or Robin.

"We go to Nottingham" said John. They was no question about it Will was likely to be there and Robin too. But a question remained had Robin gone to recue Will or had Robin too been caught?

The other grabbed they weapons "What about a plan?" asked Much

"We don't have time Much" said Djaq grapping a bottle she made just in cause it was needed. "And we don't know what's going on"

Much hated not knowing what was going on. They had no idea what had happen to Will or Robin or even if they still alive.

"I go ahead a see what I can find out in the castle" said Marian "I'll meet you by the north gate"

"See you then" said Allan as Marian jumped on her horse and rode back to the castle as fast as she could. "Do you think Will's okay?"

"I hope so" said Djaq

"Come on" order John and they rushed out of camp and towards Nottingham not knowing what was going to happen when they got there.

**Okay very short chapter but I could no think what else that could happen so the other outlaws and Marian are heading back to Nottingham can they save Will and Robin from the castle? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all now back to Robin and Will. I was thinking about doing another flash back but then I wanted to write this chapter **

Robin hated sitting around doing nothing. He hated it even more being chain up and lock up in a cell doing nothing. But what he hated the most was being chain up, locked in a cell with a friend in trouble and not being able to help. Robin had been sitting there for about half an hour and he was getting very impatience. He had to know if Will was alright.

"Robin" called a familiar voice

"Marian?" asked Robin

Marian come to the cell door and looked in "Oh god Robin are you all right?"

"I fine, just can't feel my arms" said Robin "Do you know what's happening to Will?"

"Sorry no" said Marian "The others are coming, there get you and Will out"

"Just hurry up okay" said Robin. Marian nodded and leaved then a minute or so later Will was brought to the cells. Robin was glad Will was awake and glaring at the guards. Will was hobbling but at was better than not being able to walk. Will was pushed into the cell with Robin. Will overbalance and fell onto the floor. The cell clicked locked and the guard wordlessly walked away.

"Will, are you okay?" asked Robin

Will pushed himself to sit up agisted the wall beside Robin "I might of damage some ribs" said Will breathlessly "And my ankle..."

"...How's your head?" asked Robin

"..Hurts" said Will "Are you alright?

"I fine" said Robin "Marian been here the others are coming" Will nodded his head he have got a headache. He had his eyes closed "Will..." began Robin he had to keep Will awake he doubt Will had only damage his ankle and ribs an half an hour and might have taken another knock on the head "Will, you have to stay awake alright?"

Will open his eyes "I know"

Robin try to think of something to say. Then an memoir hit him "Hey do you remember when I try to teach you how to shoot? You were four or five"

Will gave a weak laugh since it hurt too much to laugh for real "I almost shoot your foot"

Robin too gave a little laugh "Much almost had a panic attack"

"So did I" said Will "I though I got you... when you jump in the air like that"

"I didn't jump" said Robin "I just moved out of the way" Will gave a half laugh again as it hurt to laugh for real. Robin too was only half laughing. Then he stop "You know James sold you out don't you"

"I know" said Will "But with James there always a reason"

"What do you mean?" asked Robin

"He wouldn't of travel back into Nottingham to find me without a reason." Pointed out Will

Robin looked down and then back at Will "You might have to face the fact that there wasn't no good reason"

Will looked crossly as Robin "I know James. With him there always an reason"

Robin looked at Will "I head about the time he got you arrested"

"Allan told you didn't he" said Will Robin nodded his head it was easier than to admit listening in "That was a mistaken" said Will "James never meant that to happen"

"But it did" said Robin "I seen many people make mistakes some are bigger than others"

"So have I" said Will quietly Robin didn't know rather it was because he was in deep thought or because of his injuries. "He was angry people do dumb stuff when they mad"

"Marian told me something interesting today" said Robin

"Do I want to know?" asked Will

"Well you're going to find out anyway" said Robin he knew this wasn't the best time to bring it up but Will was hurt and he himself couldn't feel his arms "She told me about a tool tax" Will looked up sharply but regretted at once a it gave a shot of pain. "You hear of it?" asked Robin

"Yeh" said Will

"Marian said that children got arrested" said Robin

Will nodded slowly "Me and Luke got arrested so did James and a few more, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yeh I find that out" said Robin "Do you know why the sheriff carry it out?"

Will looked at Robin "How am I meant to know? Why don't you ask him?"

" Maybe I will" said Robin thoughtfully

Will looked at Robin "I was only joking"

"Well I'm not" said Robin "it's be bugging me since I find out about it... how long were you doing work in the castle for?"

"Some only did a week" said Will. Robin looked at him "I did two weeks along with James and couple others"

"Two weeks?" asked Robin sounding angry "Two weeks they keep you in the castle for two weeks"

"It my fault I should only been there one week" said Will "But I stop a guard from hitting Luke on the first day, and was a bit rude to another guard and Gisborn accidently over hear me say thing something"

Robin shook his head "You have to be careful Will"

"I know James keep telling to play the sheriff game" said Will "I was never good at that game"

"Same" said Robin

There was sound of footsteps and soon Allan and Djaq appear thought the bars of the cell

**Allan and Djaq have arrived. Can they get out? You have to wait and see **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all of you so hope you are all well and if you are reading this and enjoying it please let me know because it feel like I just talking to myself. I love writing this story and that the reason why I'm still witling this. I read a quote once it said about witeing for yourself and not of other people so that's what I'm doing**

Allan had got the keys off the guard and open the cell door and he and Djaq ran in. Allan didn't know which keys relseed Robin hands so he stared to pick the lock.

"Are you all right?" asked Djaq more too Will than Robin

"Some guard hit Will on his head" said Robin "And the sheriff had not forgiven him for the whole poison thing..."

"I might of crack a few ribs" explain Will "And done something to my ankle"

Allan mange to get Robin arm free. Robin rub them to try to get feeling into them again. Allan trun to Will "Well you can't do that bit of the plan then... the running part"

Will didn't find this funny "Help me up will you?"

Djaq wanted to argued but staying in the dungeon would do no good "Don't put to much pressure on your ankle, not till I looked at it." Allan helped Will to his feet and help support him "And be careful of you ribs the last thing you need is for you lung to get damage as well."

Djaq passed Robin his bow and arrows. Robin took them the feeling was slowly coming back. Allan looked at Will "Can you still fight?"

"I can still use my arms" said Will. Djaq open her mouth to speck "Yeh I know, I been careful"

Robin and Djaq lead the way followed by Allan and Will. The main reason for this was because Will wasn't in his top fighting standards and if they need run into any trouble hopefully Robin and Djaq could handle things without Will having to fight.

They hadn't got very far when Allan was growing more worried about Will who was getting quite breathless. "Djaq..." Djaq turn and Allan nodded to Will "Didn't you bring some mediation?"

"I did" said Djaq "But it'll make Will light headed, and right now we can't take that risk"

Robin looked at Will "Do you think you can manage till we get out of the city"

"I'll try" said Will

"Lets go" said Robin slowly down his pace by a little but "where's John and Much?"

"In the courtyard" said Allan

The four of them manage to get into the courtyard without being seen and come to John and Much.

"Master... Will are you alright?" asked Much

"Never better" said Will breathlessly

Just then the warning bell sounded "We had to slit up" said Robin it was less notable to go in twos or threes "Allan get Will out of the city as soon as you can... if you can't stay hidden" Allan nodded "Djaq go with them" Djaq was glad too she had to check Will "John, Much your with me"

And the gang slit in two all hoping they will mange to get out of the city

**Will they been able to? You have to wait and see**


	16. Chapter 16

**Flash back... flashback **

**I love writing flashbacks if you haven't guessed anyway It's Will and James in the castle again. Remember in the flash backs Will is thirteen and James is eighteen.**

One week gone by. Luke was safe so were most of the other children. They all been sent home. But eight remained in the castle. And Will was one of them. And now the youngest there.

Will job today was to serve wine of the sheriff and other mean looking nobles for some kind of party. Will knew he couldn't make a mistaken. Will was waiting for them to arrived when James come up to him. James was serving food and also had to wait.

"Will you know they didn't mean they really cut your touge out" said James. Will shoot James a cross look "You can talk you know just don't be rude or speck out. That why you are still here" Will still refused to talk "What did they tell you?" asked James "It was most likely to be a lie."

Will knew this but he was told if he said the wrong thing his family would be killed so just to be safe he though it best not to talk. James had been trying since yesterday to get Will to speck. But Will didn't want to risk it. He had to do make sure his family were safe.

"Will we won't be here for too much longer" said James "The sheriff hates having us here I hear him" They were footsteps coming it was the nobles "We better do a good job. The sheriff wouldn't want us to show him up will he?" Will shook his head and getting ready. He just hope he would get back home soon.

**I know it's short but hey :D Hope you enjoyed it **


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to the outlaws :D :P :D **

**I forgot to say the last few chapters I do not own Robin Hood**

Finding away out of the city was impossible. Guards were everywhere. Allan and Djaq were helping supporting Will who was finding harder to breath.

"We need to hide" said Djaq "We can't get out without a fight"

Allan, Djaq and Will all hide between part of the castle wall and the stables. Allan and Djaq lowed Will to the floor . Djaq thought now was the best time to check Will over.

"Will. I have to check your ribs okay" said Djaq Will nodded slowly. Djaq leaved up Will tunic and saw the deep bruising.

"Geez Will" said Allan looking at the bruising "What did they hit you with?"

Djaq checked the rib carefully "You broken one rib and another might be crack" said Djaq she looked at Allan worry then back at Will "I need to check your ankle now" She looked at it "It's swelled, I'm not sure if it just twisted badly or broken"

"Can you do anything?" asked Allan

Djaq handed Allan the potion "Give this to Will, it make him feel a bit better"

"But you said..." began Allan

"It'll be find as long as your not found" said Djaq "I go and find something we can use as a bandage. We have too make sure his ribs won't do much more damage"

Allan saw no point trying to stop Djaq "Just be careful" said Allan.

Djaq nodded "Look after him won't you"

"Yeh I will" said Allan watching Djaq go. Allan went down next to Will "Hey Will drink this, Djaq said it would help"

Will looked at Allan "Fine" he mange to say. Allan help him drink it.

"Feel better?" asked Allan

"I don't know" said Will

"Don't worry mate, Djaq going to get some bandages" said Allan

Will looked at Allan with wide eyes "The guards are looking for outlaws"

Allan try to clam Will "Djaq will back soon. Anyway they been looking for a group of us helping you to walk" Allan could tell Will was still worry about Djaq

"What about the others?" asked Will

"They been fighting guards" said Allan

Will nodded "What about James?" Allan open his mouth then closed it no knowing what to say. "Have you seen him?"

"No" said Allan "Are...are you cross with him?"

Will looked thoughtful at lest he wasn't focusing on his pain no more "I need to know why he done it ... you know the potion... I think... it's working"

Allan remember about it making Will feel light headed, He he realised he didn't know weather it was best to keep Will wake or not. Allan deside he should keep him awake until Djaq come back to ask. "Will. Stay wake"

"You sound like Robin" said Will sleepily

"Good" said Allan "Then do what I say. Stay awake for a bit longer. You will be alright."

"Have to be" said Will "Don't I?"

Allan nodded "Yeah you do,"

**What do you think? Next chapter up soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**I still can't believe how fast I writing this **

Marian watched as Robin, John and Much fought with the guards. She wonder what happen to the other three. Allan, Djaq and Will. She knew Will was hurt and guessed they were hopefully out of the city or at lest hidden safely away somewhere.

She walked out of the castle away from the fight. She knew Robin, John and Much could handle them for the moment. Most of the other guards were around watching everyone and stand on all the entrances. She knew change for the gang to get away was slim. She walked to see if she could find a way out for them. The sooner they were in Sherwood the better.

"Marian" hissed a voice Marian turned to see Djaq in the shadows

"Djaq?" Whisper Marian walking near were she was hiding "Were are Allan and Will? Are they out the city walls?"

"No, we couldn't get away" said Djaq "Will had broken at lest one rib I need to get some bandages to support them of it could do some serious damage when get change to move again"

Marian took this in "I get you some. I be back soon"

Marian went and easy got some bandages and made her way back to Djaq in less than five mintes. She notic that the sheriff was yelling about Robin escaping. This was good news the there been less guards about and it been easy for the others to get of of the city with Will. She went dtrait back to Djaq and told her.

"Good" she said "I have to get back to Will and Allan"

"I come with you" said Marian "I won't be missed from the castle yet"

Marian followed Djaq to the back of the stable and the castle wall. Will seem to been a sleep and Allan sitting down next to him making sure he was alright. Once Allan saw Djaq and Marian he jump to his feet "I didn't know weather to keep him awake or not" explain Allan "I try to keep him awake but... I not being funny but I think the sleep will do him good"

Djaq nodded "I though he might sleep" She kneel next to Will "Will...Will wake up"

"Yeh?" asked Will opening his eyes

"I'm going to bandage your ribs up okay" said Djaq "Then I check your ankle okay" Will nodded. Djaq mane to bandage Will ribs carefully then check Will's ankle "I think it's broken. I bandage it up, But you can't walk on it"

"So what the plan?" asked Allan as Djaq Finnish off bandaging Will's ankle

"Robin and the others have gone" said Marian "They been less guards about so you find it easily to get out. I'll distracted the guards and stay here just in case Robin come looking for you"

"Sounds good to me" said Djaq "Allan help me with Will" Djaq and Allan helped Will once again on to his feet.

"We should go" said Allan

"The sooner the better" added Will

**End of chapter 18 wow chapter 19 is coming up**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. I hope you still enjoying this story**

"Were are they?" asked Much out loud. He Robin and John were in camp and they was no sign of Allan, Will or Djaq."You don't think they been caught do you?" added Much.

"I sure they are resting or something" said Robin "Will can hardly walk and Djaq would want to make sure he's alright" 

"I hope your right" said John

"I go back to Nottingham" said Robin "And check alright, you two stay here" and with that Robin was gone.

Robin made his way to Nottingham and saw Marian in the market and he come up to her.

"You are getting to predicable you know" Said Marian

Robin shrugged "Do you know were the other are? Will, Allan and Djaq?"

"They left the city about ten minutes ago" said Marian "And before you ask Will his holding up okay. He got off pretty lucky"

"The sheriff didn't think we escape just yet" said Robin "I think he plan was to hurt Will bring him back to the cells and then hurt him again. Lucky that didn't happen"

"You should go back to Sherwood" said Marian

"Not just yet" said Robin "I have to ask the sheriff some questions on the tool tax"

"Can that wait?" asked Marian

"What a better time than now?" asked Robin "It's been on my mind since I found out about it"

"Why are you so worked up about it?" asked Marian

Robin looked at Marian "One of the biggest regrets I ever have was going to war. I left you and I leave my people. If I had so stayed maybe I could of stop the tax, or at lest stop the children getting arrested. Will, his brother, James and all the other kids from being hold prison in the castle..."

Marian understood Robin guilt "You can't blame yourself for something that happen when you were not there. You didn't know the sheriff come into power if you had of know you would of stayed. You thought Nottingham was in good hands. And it was for a year"

"I'm still going to looked for answers" said Robin walking away

**So you going to find out why the tax happen next chapter **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey so you want to know why the tax took place you no longer have to wait. Don't worry next chapter is back Will so you found who he is.**

Robin walked in the castle he stopped the sheriff alone in a room doing some reading he soon a arrow at the table the sheriff looked up

"Why can't you leave me alone I got a headache" moaned the sheriff

Robin pointed the arrow at the sheriff "I got some question for you..."

"You always have questions" said sheriff

Robin wasn't in the mood for games "Five years ago you made a tool tax but you didn't get that much money form it. You arrested the children from the family who couldn't pay So why?"

The sheriff rolled his eyes "It was a long time ago I can't remember"

"I don't believe you" said Robin "And you tell me right now or you find this arrow sticking from your behinds like a tail" Robin said it so meaningful "And trust me it will hurt... an lot"

"Well you see Hood people are fond of children" said the sheriff "Do anything for they safety and well being" Robin looked at the sheriff with a glare "And you see I just come and the people didn't listen. You be sunrise how mach they listen when they kids head is no the line"

"But it only affected children of trade" said Robin

"Well I needed boots for my guards, new locks and doors and the room your friend was a little on the empty side. The old sheriff wasn't found of torcher you see. I didn't want to pay for all that. So I killed two birds with one stone get want I wanted and get the people to listen to me. And those parents and children spend the word not to mess with me. And done of them did"

" Well you wrong" said Robin "One of my men was one of those kids and he been helping me mess up your plans" Robin lower his arrow then punch the sheriff in the face "And that is for the families"

With that Robin leaved to make his way to Sherwood hoping the other got there all right.

**So what explains the tool taxes to get items made and respected all at once hope you enjoyed it. Not to many chapter left now **


	21. Chapter 21

**So back to Sherwood now :D I do not own Robin Hood**

,Who of thought someone so skinny would be so hard to carry' thought Alan as he and Djaq more or less carry Will. "You know Will, by the time we get you back to camp I been walking like a old man"

"That nothing new" muttered Will

"You just have hit your head hard mate, you are being sarcastic" said Allan

"I not sarcastic" said Will still half dazes

"Hey Djaq do you think Will would been sarcastic if he is drunk?" asked Allan

"Don't you dare test it Allan A' Dale" said Djaq seriously

"Alright keep your hair on" said Allan "I just wondering that's all. Will needs to lighten up a bit sometimes. He is too serious for he own good"

"No am not" said Will

"Yes you are mate" said Allan "What to do think Djaq is Will too serious?"

Djaq shook her head she like to rest Will wasn't the easiest of Jobs "I think you Allan are not serious enough and Will is a little too serious. It a wonder you too get on so well."

This was true "Hey maybe we are doing each other good"

"not likely" said Will

Allan laughed he had no idea why but it was something Will was likely to say. Short and too the point. Will gave a little chuckle as did Djaq.

They was movement the the brushes near them. Djaq move her free hand to her sword but relaxes when she saw it was Much.

"I thought I hear you" said Much "Will is he..."

"He'll be fine" said Djaq "Just a broken rib and ankle and a bit of a concession"

"Will being sarcastic" said Allan " Can you believe that? I not being funny but can you get John Will is killing up back"

"I'm here" said John

"Great you can take Will" said Djaq

"I'm not a kid" said Will

"Well your can't walk, your half awake" said Djaq "You ready had at lest one hit on the head today unless you cooperated you'll get another knock to the head"

Will looked at Djaq a little unfocussed "Your an phychine"

"So I know where to hit you with out causing too much damage" said Djaq "Shell I show you?"

John steps in and got Will's arm off Djaq "There been no need of that" John had Will in a way so Will could hobble without putting pressure on his injured ankle. John knew men and women for that matter could be stubborn and proud and filled with pride and he wasn't going to injury Will's pride too much.

One back at camp Will sat down breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Will?" asked Djaq

"Fine" said Will

"Not for long I got to reset you ankle" said Djaq "Are you ready?"

"No, but your going to do it anyway" said Will

"I think your cousstion is wearing off" said Djaq "Yes I had too or you going find it hard to walk"

Will groaned "Can you at lest knock me out?"

"No" said Djaq "I sorry Will"

"Just is the part you ask us to hold Will down" said Much "I had to do this in the holy lands and I hate doing it"

"Not as much as Will is" said Allan as he sat beside Will and got in arouned the chest being carful of the damage ribs

"John hold his leg firmly" said Djaq John did what he was told "Right this is going to hurt..."

"...Just get the over with" said Will closing his eyes and bit his lip.

John nodded at Djaq who reset Will's ankle. Will didn't shout out but he bit his lip hard and and screwed up his face.

"all I have to do down is bandage it up" said Djaq calmly "But you shouldn't walked on it for about two weeks at lest but it was likely to be longer" Will nodded be was still biting his lip hard. "You should rest a bit Will. How do you feel now?"

"Like in one evening I was hit over the head, caught, broken a few bones" said Will

"Sleep" said Djaq " You will feel better"

Will fell in to a unsettle sleep and Robin retrun "How's everything?"

"We good" said Much "Only had to reset Will's ankle which he can't walk on for a couple of weeks witch means he can't do drops off for a while or anything like that"

"Well I glad it ended like this" said Robin "It could be a lot worst"

"What up with you?" asked Allan "Something on your mind"

"It's nothing much" said Robin "Just the sheriff"

**James is back next chapter almost done hope you still enjoying this**


	22. Chapter 22

**AHHHHH my internet keeps going of line...**

**Hope you enjoy – I do not own Robin Hood**

Two days had past and Will was getting fed up being skunked in camp. His ankle was slowly meaning and just quite painful and his ribs were still sore. Even if Will was the one who could sit still the longest out of all the other outlaws Will was also the one who like his own company and some quite witch you don't often et at camp.

To try and Will boredom Robin come up with different jobs Will could do like making more plates and blows since Much accidently dropped some in the fire. Everyone guess Robin was feeling guilty what had happen the last couple of days seeing Will was torched and Robin couldn't do anything about it also about investing James back into camp in the first place. But Will didn't blame anyone but himself of getting caught up in it all.

"we got drop off" said Robin on the next day "You been alright on your own won't you Will?"

"Yeh" said Will glumly

"We won't be long" said Allan "And you can make some more... some... something interesting"

Will did look to happy "Like what?"

"I can do with more arrows" said Robin he knew what Will was feeling and couldn't stay still for a long-time.

"Alright then" said Will "See you later"

A hour later Will had a pile of arrows next to him. He was the fastest at making perfect arrows flowed by Robin. He could hear the other coming back but couldn't tell what mood they were in. They walked in to camp with someone else someone Will didn't expected to see...

"James?"

"Will" said James breathlessly partly about seeing WILL and that John had got hold of him tightly.

"You wanted answers Will" said Allan "How it time to ask your questions"

Will and James were looking at each other not expecting to be in this situation. Robin snapped them out of it by hitting one of much pots. "What Will said he wanted to know is why you made him walk into a trap. You own him a answer" James open his mouth then close it "Well come on then" demaned Robin

"My sister... they watching her" said James "If I didn't so what they say they would attacked her. I had to look after her"

" Your sister" said Much

"I have to put her first" said James "She family, I didn't want no one to get hurt."

"What did you think would happen?" asked Djaq

"Will I am so sorry. I did it again didn't I? I keep getting you arrested" said James "But you understand don't you if Luke was in trouble you would anything in you power to look after him wouldn't you?"

Will didn't answer but everyone knew the answer Will almost killed the sheriff in revenge of his father death. They hate to see Will if anything happen to Luke.

"I don't get why go after you sister?" asked Robin

"It's because of the tool tax isn't" said Will

"The what?" asked Much, Djaq, Allan and John

"One of the first taxes the sheriff made when he come into power" said Robin "Will and James family couldn't pay it."

"So what happen?" asked Djaq

"Me, Luke and James were arrested" said Will "Along with some other children, James sister, Lily wasn't in Nottingham she was safe"

James nodded "They said she would server her time. She not a little girl no more. They could do anything to her. They knew me and Will were friends., They knew Will was part of Robin Hood inner gang. They knew..."

"...You could get in" said Robin "You should of said something we could of helped you"

" I'm sorry. Will I know it's a lot to ask... can you forgiven me" asked James

Everyone turn to Will "I might of done the same if Luke was in danger. I have nothing agiste you for procting yor family but I trusted you after everything, I might not trust you again... But I forgiven you"

James nodded "That understandable. Can I go to York to check my sister safe. Then You never see me again"

"Were will you go?" asked Will

"Cornwall" said James "A new started"

"Hey" said Robin "Can the rest of you go. I got something to tell Will and James"

The other did what they were told with a grumbling Much.

"What is it Robin?" asked Will

"I found out why the sheriff carry out the tax" said Robin "He wanted people to listen to him follow his rules. He said people do anything when they child head on the line"

"So it was to gain control" said James

"And it effect families of trade because he wanted things made for the castle" said Robin "I thought you needed to know the reason you were arrested so unfairly"

That afternoon James leave before he and Will had a talk. Unlike last time they leave with more povite note than last. Still damage but seeing each other again seeing to make Will more settle. Will was right all he needed was to understand... because with James they was always a reason.

**I might do one more chapter. Hope you enjoy **


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter. 23 chapters in 19 days wow never wrote a story so fast before. Anyway hope you enjoyed it all those who read it. I though I add in a little Will and Djaq fluff in this chapter...**

A month later Will was more or less better. He had a barley notable limp now. Djaq couldn't say weather or not it would go. But Will could still run on it and help out with drop offs so Will was feeling much more better being able to do more to help and not being stunk in camp all the time. Will ribs were heal too. The other outlaw now knew what happen during the tool tax but didn't go one about it as Will didn't like talking about it. In a month a lot of thing change Allan turn out to be a spy. Two people Will trusted with his life had let him down. Unlike James Allan reason was about money. But Will knew he would forgive Allan at some point witch Will didn't like.

Will and Djaq walked back to camp. Will limping slightly. "Is your ankle alright Will?" asked Djaq

"It's fine" said Will

"You know William lying isn't going to help it" said Djaq

"It's longer broken is it?" asked Will "I can walk and everything I'm fine"

"Men" said Djaq shaking her head "Never can emitted to being weak. Even when you were half concussed you try to refused help"

Will shrugged "You did say you would knock me out"

"I was lying" said Djaq

"I know" said Will "I'm not a idiot"

"I know you not" said Djaq "I did when I first meet you and you were scared, You thought you would catch some thing from me"

" I wasn't scared" said Will "I was unsure that all"

"Lets sit down" said Djaq "You should rest your ankle a bit"

"Fine" said Will and he and Djaq sat down on a old log together "Are you alright Djaq I mean with what happen to Allan and everything?"

"Allan had his change to speck, but he didn't" said Djaq "Anyway your the one who had two people betray you. An old friend and a man who was like a brother to you"

" But you knew didn't you both times" said Will

"I didn't know not for sure" said Djaq "I don't trust people like you do Will..." Will looked unsure weather he should be happy or sad about this. "I mean it in a good way. You trust people until they is a reason not too. I do not trust people until they a resin to trust them"

"I wish I had half of your brains" said Will

"Your one of the most intellect men I know Will Scarlett" said Djaq

Djaq and Will looked at each other both very red in the face. Will open his mouth to speck. The Much come In to view

"What are you two doing?" he ask

"Resting my ankle" said Will

"You mean you spend the afternoon resting you ankle?" asked Much

"We were looking for honey" said Djaq "We walked a bit. But I think it should be fine now Will lets go back to camp"

"Yeah alright" said Will getting up. Why was it you can never get peace in the big forest like Sherwood...Will walked back thinking about the past month and what he told James. He never forget what had happen. Not during the tool tax and getting arrested all those times. No he won't forget it happen but having Djaq around helped.

**The end**

**What do you think? Please review and tell me and a big cyber hug to all of you**


End file.
